All is Fair in Love and War
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Katie hates losing, and Adrian likes to play the game. Set during the Tri-Wizard tournament.


Title: All is Fair in Love and War  
Characters/Pairings: Katie Bell / Adrian Pucey  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Hot Quidditch Sex.  
Set Post: During the Triwizard Tournament  
Summary: Katie hates losing, and Adrian likes to play the game. This is very much a power-struggle between the two.  
Disclaimer: Jo Rowling is Boss.  
Author's Note: I love the Adrian/Katie ship (especially AV! Adi / AV! Katie, but this one is simply pairing them back in school). Anywho, there's not a lot of good fics featuring the two of them so I decided to write one. And, I torture Katie a lot, so she needed some smutty fun, and Tina needed a present. (though, I'm not entirely happy with it, but it was my first real attempt at writing the two of them together, so, I'm dealing, but I do want to give Grace a big thanks since she read this for me and is the reason I didn't stop writing it)

Also, keep an eye out for the sequel… oh yes, there will be more hot sex from these two.

All is Fair in Love and War

"Bloody git; I hate him!" Katie yelled, entering the locker room, her face red and her hair wild around her face. Adrian Pucey was such an arsehole! Really! He'd knocked poor Alicia off her broom in a move that had been a clear violation, and cost her team the match.

Katie hated losing at Quidditch; almost as much as she hated how cocky Adrian got when he won.

Katie also hated George right now. He had always been insistent that Adrian and Katie's "hatred" for one another was some deep rooted lust. Katie felt disgusted at the thought. He was a cocky, whorish arse, and she was definitely not attracted to that, no, not at _all_.

Alicia didn't help either, insisting that Adrian really hadn't meant to knock her off her broom, they'd just 'run into' one another. She was also goading George's suspicions on.

Truth was, even though Adrian had once been the bane of her existence, he was now one of her dearest friends, whom she loved dearly (not to mention desired, but she'd never admit that aloud, especially not to anyone with the last name Weasley or Spinnet); Quidditch just seemed to bring out the bratty side of Katie, and all of her negativity was being thrust at poor Adrian.

"I think Katie needs a good shag," George muttered to Alicia who simply giggled and swatted his arm, in a move that was clearly flirting.

"I hate you all!" Katie cried out, leaving the locker room, slamming the door behind her, hearing chuckles behind the door as she went.

Katie stormed off to the broom shed, needing to cool off. She was sure her friends wouldn't be coming after her; they were far too used to Katie's temper when it came to losing.

The catch-up game had been Katie's idea after all; an entire school-year with no Quidditch was a bad one, even if it meant the Tournament was going on. Katie didn't much care for the whole thing, personally, though, that Cedric Diggory was quite good-looking (she wouldn't mind a roll around with him, to be honest with herself).

As much fun as playing had sounded originally, now she was thoroughly annoyed. Losing was not Katie's forte.

She went into the broom shed, needing to be alone. She crossed her arms and leaned against the rusty shed, letting out a large breath, still annoyed.

"Well, Bells, still think I'm, what was it 'The World's Biggest Arse who needs a swift kick in the face'?" Adrian asked, appearing a few feet away from Katie, looking bemused.

Adrian was far too used to Katie's mood swings when it came to losing. She had far too much pride and stubbornness in her to be a graceful loser. She was one of the reasons beating Gryffindor had always been so much fun.

Katie balled her hands into fists and put them on her hips, her face red as she glared at him. "Shut up Adrian, or I will give you a swift kick in the face, trust me."

Adrian chuckled, moving closer. "Yes, well, that might be quite kinky, Katherine." The look on his face showed much more than amusement.

Katie stomped her foot, annoyed. She hated being called Katherine, more than anything; even more than losing to the arrogant arse in front of her. She was so mad at being called by her full first name; she missed the look on his face completely.

"Pucey, call me that again, and I will hurt you." Her face was completely red at this point.

"Good, I think I'd rather enjoy that." He said, now inches away from her. He reached out to pull the band out of her hair, liking it much better when it framed her round face. He moved his thumb down her cheek and then under her chin to her neck.

Katie closed her eyes, taking in a ragged breath. She hated when he did that. It made her all weak in the knees, and she hated feeling any sort of submission towards anyone; _especially_ him.

Her voice faltered. "I'm serious, Adrian."

"I'm sure you are," he pulled her close and kissed her neck, withholding a smirk. Soon, she'd try and push him away, but he always won. She couldn't resist his raw animal magnetism or his charm. That was the real reason she was in this broom shed, because she'd known he would followed her, he always did. He'd follow this damn woman anywhere if she'd let him.

Adrian wondered if that made her the winner, since this was her game, after all. He certainly felt like a winner every time he got to be alone with her like this, but she was always in control; so he supposed it was a tie (not that he would admit to it).

"Did you lock the door?" She asked after a moment with a sigh, her resilience lower than usual today. After all, she was still feeling rather murderous, but at the same time, Adrian Pucey caused her to go weak in the knees every time he touched her, and it had been a long time since he'd done that.

"Of course I did," he said, kissing her jaw line now, holding her tightly by the waist.

"Good," Katie pushed him against the wall of the broom shed, attacking his lips with her own, her hands making their way to his hair, pulling him closer, into a deep kiss, her tongue exploring every bit of his.

Adrian, not about to let her have all the control, pulled her up by the waist, wrapping her legs around him, with her help. He moved their bodies so she was against the wall, one of his hands above her head on the wall, the other on her waist, kneading the flesh of her hip. He moved his lips down to nip at her neck, causing her to emit small whimpers.

"Adrian." She moaned quietly, silently cursing herself. Damn him, he'd won again, but she couldn't complain at the moment, her head was far too dizzy.

Adrian smirked, moving back up to kiss her lips, nibbling on her lower lip for a moment while moving his hand off the wall and underneath her Quidditch robes, cursing the fact that pants were required when one played Quidditch and that she wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Damn it Katie," he groaned, taking far longer than his libido wanted to get the blasted things off and thrown aside, along with her robes.

"I think I'm winning again," Katie said with a smirk, having managed to clear her mind while he'd been busy.

"Oh no, you're not." Determination was in his voice as he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, pushing her firmly into the wall, getting her as flush to it as possible, being careful not to be too rough; he didn't want to hurt her too much after all, he liked her the way she was.

Adrian moved his free hand between her thighs, rubbing them in slow circles, teasingly. The hitch in her breath let him know that he was winning again.

He pulled his mouth off of her nipple and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

Katie gave him a challenging look, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath.

After a long moment of a stare-down, Adrian made up his mind; no teasing today. He brought one hand back to her hair, intertwining it into his fingers, crushing his mouth to hers, desperately kissing her, wanting to get as much of her as possible, so he could hold onto it until the next time he could accost her like this.

Katie moved her hands to his belt, ripping it off before digging around for his wand. She wasn't a fool; no children for her yet. It was his turn to cast the charm. She thrust his wand at him, using her free hand to push his pants down.

Adrian took one hand out of her hair and cast the charm before tossing his wand on the ground and kicking off his pants as Katie ripped off his shirt so they were both naked. She ran her nails over his chest, opening her eyes, taking in a short breath, staring him down.

"Adrian," she whimpered quietly, wanting him to get on with it already.

"Patience, Bells," he told her, moving closer to her, running a finger over her jaw line, pressing his erect member against her wet folds. She was close to begging, which always got to him; Katie Bell was used to getting her way, when she gave into him, it turned him on as much as the thought of her writhing beneath him.

"Fuck patience, Adrian, I can always find someone else who'd give me some, you know. I don't need you." Her voice was haughty and her breath ragged. She had her eye on many other good-looking blokes in this school. She flirted with everyone, and she knew Adrian had seen her do it, so her threat could very well be taken seriously.

"You could, but you won't. Admit it Bells, you want only me." He told him, kissing a spot on her neck, lightly rubbing his member against her. "That's why you always come back for more," he whispered into her ear. "No one can give it to you as good, Bells, and you know it."

He moved one hand down to rub her clit, slowly pressing down on it, waiting until he heard a small moan escape her lips before speeding up.

"Admit it Katie."

"No, I won't." She said stubbornly, her eyes closed. Why couldn't he shut up and give her what she wanted? Did he have to be a talker today?

"Fine then," he said, pulling away from her and placing her on the floor. "Have fun with Weasley later then." He teased her, stepping away from her to grab his clothing.

Katie stood against the wall, her eyes dangerously dark. He was bluffing, he had to be. He'd never refused her; not once in the six months they'd been dancing around each other. When he began putting his pants back on, she moved over to him.

"Fine, I want only you," she said quickly, putting a hand on his arm. She hated herself for being so weak, but she couldn't bear to see him leave.

Adrian looked at her, trying to hide his amusement. Little bastard wasn't even surprised. Before she could get mad, he had her in his arms again, kissing her. She pushed against him so they both feel onto the floor with a loud thud.

Adrian groaned, but kept his complaints to himself as she pulled his pants off before kissing him again, straddling his hips. Katie attacked his neck next, then his chest, and began moving her lips down his body, before sliding off of him and taking him into her mouth.

Adrian let out a groan, reaching out and gripping her hair as she began stroking him to compliment her mouth. "Katie," he moaned, letting go of her hair, trying to get her off of him. He knew if he finished now, he'd only disappoint her in a few minutes when his body couldn't get right back into it.

Katie hid her disappointment but crawled back up to kiss him, before finding herself on her back after being flipped over by Adrian, his head between her legs. A moan escaped her lips as he ran his tongue over her slit, lapping at her juices before running his tongue over her clit before sucking on it, using two fingers to rub over her opening before penetrating her with his fingers, pumping them in and out of her and he sucked on her harder.

Katie straggled out a moan before pulling him up to her forcefully, kissing him. She didn't have the patience for this right now; he was too good. Stupid, cocky bastard, at least the way he felt about himself was justified.

"Well, there's the impatient little Bell I'm used to." He muttered, kissing her back, pulling her into his lap, letting her wrap her legs around his lower torso before barreling into her with a firm thrust, moaning as he felt her walls surround him. She felt bloody wonderful.

"Shut up, Pucey," she muttered in reply, kissing him back, moaning as he entered her. She wrapped both arms around him and began rocking her body over him, controlling their movements as he moved in and out of her body.

Katie bit at his neck to keep herself from being too loud, using his skin to muffle her moans.

"Relax, Bells," he told her. Her moans went straight to his cock, and hearing her try to hide them only disappointed him.

Katie kissed him to shut him up already; he was too much of a talker. She broke the kiss and bit his lower lip before arching her back, riding him faster.

Adrian reached one arm around her back and moved his free hand up to one of her breasts, rubbing and pinching her before moving his mouth over her neglected nipple, taking it in between his teeth.

Katie grabbed onto his hair with one hand, letting out a loud moan. "Yes, Adrian, like that." Her breathing was ragged, and she was very close.

Adrian bit her one more time before flipping them over so she was underneath him. He pinned her hands over her head and began thrusting deeply into her. He wrapped on her legs around his waist, trying to get in as deeply as he could.

"Almost…faster." Katie moaned.

Adrian sped up, holding her waist with his free hand, his breathing heavy. He was close, but he wanted to get her off too. She was his priority. He didn't care about getting himself off as much as her; he needed to make sure she remembered what she was missing when he wasn't around.

A few moments later, he felt her walls close up around him and he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust into her a few more times as he came, groaning as he heard her cries; they were enough to make him hard again.

He slipped out of her and rolled over to lay next to her, realizing for the first time that they were on a rough, dirty floor.

Katie took a moment before looking at him. "I should… go." She sat up and began gathering her clothes.

Adrian moved a hand to her arm, pulling her back to him. He kissed her firmly before pulling back to look at her. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight." He was sick of having to meet her in broom sheds, he wanted a real night with her; even if there was no sex involved.

Katie bit her lower lip and nodded after a moment. There were a lot of reasons she could give him for not doing so, but she had no real reasons not to; she was sick of this too. Their games were fun, but she wouldn't mind being in a real relationship, or pretending to at least.

Adrian smiled and kissed her again. "Good, I'm sick of this, just not of you; gorgeous." He ran his hand over her waist before kissing again. He pulled away from her to gather his own clothing.

Three minutes later, they were both dressed, and trying to tidy up. There was nothing they could do to hide it; if anyone saw them, they'd be sure to know what they'd been up to. Adrian didn't mind though; he wanted that Fred Weasley to keep his mitts off his girl; he saw the looks he and most of the others on the house teams.

Katie poked her head out of the broom shed, not spotting anyone.

"We could always hit the showers together Bell," Adrian teased, following her out of the broom shed.

She rolled her eyes at him. As if that would happen; chances were George and Alicia were still in the locker rooms, and she was _not_ going to have sex with him in the Slytherin locker room.

Adrian laughed at her and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. "Oh Bells, what am I going to do with you?" He moved a hand over her cheek. "Tonight, promise?"

She gave him a nod. "Promise."

He kissed her one last time. "I love you Bells." He whispered as he pulled away.

"I know; I love you too." She whispered back; their relationship was complicated, but they at the very least could admit how they felt.

Katie ruffled her hair one last time before heading back to the locker room.

Adrian turned the other direction, heading to his own locker rooms; chucking.

"Oh look Alicia, Katie's been having sex out in the forest, look at that hair. Who was it, come on Katie…"

Adrian shook his head and kept walking, knowing his girl was probably even angrier now than she'd been before; and this time, he didn't want to be anywhere near it.


End file.
